


A Little Less, A Little More

by pretense



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Femslash February, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretense/pseuds/pretense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At sixteen, it's always true love. [Fem!Luke/Fem!Percy]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Less, A Little More

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/9009100/1/).

Of all the days to forget an umbrella.

Percy looks out at the downpour with a miserable frown, zipping up her backpack and hugging it against her chest, strapped on backwards as it was. The wind isn't particularly strong but the chilly air has Percy shivering; three-fourth sleeves are apparently not enough of a defense. She looks on with a bit of jealousy at the pair of students sharing a yellow spotted umbrella trudging across the street.

She didn't really mean to stay so late. It's just that it's a Friday and Glen had her Earth Society meeting and the swim team's practice unexpectedly got cancelled so Percy took refuge in the AV room watching slideshows of – well, it's no use making excuses now.

January rainstorms are spontaneous and bitingly cold. Very few students still wander the halls and most of the lights on the upper floors are already off. Cars line up in front of the main entrance, a guy wearing a pink sweatervest rushes past her towards an army green convertible; the door to its back seat opens, revealing what might be the kid's mom picking him up. A shiny red sports car takes the convertible's spot when it drives off.

Sighing, Percy mentally prepares herself to bolt into the rain. She has already spent twenty minutes waiting for it to let up, any more and her own mom might start worrying. Hugging her backpack closer, Percy heads down the front steps only to stop when a heavy cloth of some sort is dumped on top of her head.

She almost trips her way down the remaining steps if not for the steady grip on her shoulder. It's followed by a rich chuckle and a familiar smell of honey. "Easy there, Ocean Eyes."

Percy straightens up, more effort going into keeping her voice steady than anything else. "Luce. Hi."

Standing on the step above her, dressed in a faded Watchmen t-shirt and cut-off shorts was none other than the volleyball team captain and Goode High School's resident heartthrob (though Percy tries not to think much about that last part).

The senior grins, just the right side of confident mixed in with friendly. Luce's hand moves to rearrange the weighty material over Percy's head. Once done, Luce cocks her head to one side, nodding in approval of her handiwork. "I'm still kind of afraid you'd turn back into a mermaid if you're doused with water." Her blue eyes gleam with mirth.

"Your analogies are getting old," Percy replies cheekily, finding relief at their comfortable bantering. "And I  _am_  part of the swim team, you know." She rolls her eyes, noticing at last the familiar design of her new headpiece. The question barely manages to form on her tongue when two loud honks sound from the sports car in front of them.

Luce eyes the girls who are calling her over, the rolled down windows showing around four of them inside the car. "Give me a sec!" Focusing back on Percy, she shrugs. "I'll see you around, then."

"Wait your jacket–"

"You need it, Ocean Eyes." Luce waves her off, descending the steps.

"No I don't," Percy insists, ready to pull off the clothing article but Luce gives her that _look_  and all of Percy's motor functions suddenly cease.

"Yeah, you do." Luce stops by the open car door; Percy recognizes Ethel with the Stoll sisters inside. "Just borrow it for the time being. I don't want to see you sniffling down the halls Monday, got it?"

Percy blinks and Luce nods as though it's all the confirmation she needs.

The sports vehicle drives off with Luce, leaving Percy standing on the front steps barely daring to breathe because  _holy hell_  – the varsity jacket smells overpoweringly of Lucille Castellan.

**xOxOx**

Percy meets Luce on the first day of high school.

Percy's a transferee; she and her best friend Glen Underwood, actually. They've gone to the same schools since kindergarten and have been friends for just as long but on this day Glen isn't with her. She's come down with a bad case of the flu and has been bedridden for two days now.

So Percy goes to school, after her mom rebuffed every excuse she had not to go without Glen. If only they hadn't gotten involved in pranking Nash Bobofit last year maybe then they wouldn't have been advised to transfer. But that was then – and she doesn't completely regret it because payback is super sweet – and this is now and now Percy's the fish out of water all over again.

She spends five minutes standing in the middle of a hallways crossroads, staring uncomprehendingly at the piece of paper that holds her class schedule. She's gotten to her locker okay but now class time was approaching and she's kind of lost. A shiver runs through her coupled with the feeling of being watched. She looks up and there's a pair of girls (twins, by the look of it) who are staring back. A smile stretches out on both their faces, eerily synchronized, and they walk over.

"Freshie?" the one in the green shirt asks. Their faces are similar to the last pore Percy thinks it's a small blessing they at the very least chose to wear different t-shirts.

"Um, yeah," Percy replies. Without a warning, her class schedule gets ripped out of her hands by the twin in a maroon shirt.

"Ooh, you got Mr. D for homeroom," green-shirt twin comments, glancing over at her sister. "Tough."

"Can you help me find the classroom?" Percy ventures, she doesn't want to be late on her first day.

The twins share a look, Percy thinks it's her oblivious optimism that made her miss the conniving grin that passes between the two. They hand her schedule back, sweeping their arms in a grand gesture. "This way."

She doesn't know what exactly it was that made her trust them but she follows without question. "I'm Percy," she says as they round a corner.

"We know," the twins chorused, winding through the crowd easily. Their tall stature certainly helped. Percy shoots them a bewildered look and they snort. "Read it on your schedule."

"Oh. Yeah, of course." Mentally, Percy smacks herself.  _Duh._ "So, what're your names?"

They smirked at her. "She's Trixie," the green-shirt girl said. "She's Codie," maroon-shirt supplied.

"Nice to meet you," Percy smiled. She realizes she probably should be paying attention to the route but then her guides stopped, gesturing to a door.

"Here you are, kid." Trixie nods towards the closed door, the small window on it showed a dark interior. "It's still pretty early, don't be surprised that no one's in yet."

"Yeah," Codie chimed in. "And I hear Mr. D doesn't even show up for the first week so might as well get a comfy seat."

"Thanks."

The twins nod at her and move on. Percy has half the mind to call them back and maybe hang out a bit but it looks like they had somewhere else to be so Percy lets them go. She pushes the door open, eyes sweeping through the dimly lit room. Barely two steps in, there's an ear-splitting shout.

"WHAT THE FUCK – GET OUT OF HERE!"

Percy's gaze zeroes in on the corner where there's two people and they're –  _oh_. She stumbles back, tripping on her own feet and landing on her ass on the floor of the hallway. The other students stare at her and the classroom door slams shut but it doesn't stay like that for long.

Angry stomps precede the appearance of a very angry young man. His brown hair is slicked back and pointy, exposing a livid face with eyes dark like burning coal. "You!" He finds Percy, still sprawled on the linoleum-covered ground, and stalks over with clear intent to murder.

"I'm sorry!" Percy scrambles backwards, eyes wide. Nash Bobofit looked like a wimp compared to this one. "I didn't know – my homeroom class is supposed to–"

" _Homeroom_?!" The guy towering over her grits his teeth, Percy wouldn't have been surprised if they were razor sharp like a predator's; they aren't, but they might as well have been with how Percy's cowering before him. "Can't you read, dipshit?"

She looks past him to see the plaque over the door; it read Choir Room, complete with musical notes decorating the corners. Leaning against the doorway is a Latino-looking girl in a turtleneck dress, she's looking at Percy but her gaze shows nothing less than a more composed sort of anger. The whole hall is quiet but Percy very vaguely hears cackling from somewhere. Those twins. Damn it.

"I'm new," Percy tries to explain. "There were these girls and they said–" Her rambling gets cut short when the guy picks her up by the collar.

He winds back his other arm, fist closed tight. Nobody seems to want to step in.

Percy squeezes her eyes shut, bracing herself for the inevitable.

"Caesar, calm down…"

Another hand covers the one holding up her shirt and Percy dares to open her eyes. Standing beside them are two guys and a girl. It's the girl whose meaningful grip and stern gaze has Caesar relinquishing his hold. Percy is dropped on her feet, a surge of relief filling her when her savior turns away and crosses her arms at the livid brunet, blocking any advance Caesar might try.

One of the guys puts his hand on Caesar's shoulder. He has porcelain skin and his raven hair is styled like he belonged in one of those popular boybands. The appeasing smile on him does nothing to calm his hot-headed friend. Caesar huffs, maintaining his glare on Percy. "She's a spying little sl–"

"No she isn't," the other guy said, dark eyeliner accentuating his electric blue eyes. A smirk is playing on his lips as he goes on to explain. "The Stolls led her to the room, just another tasteless prank; you know how they can be."

The Latina comes up beside Caesar, laying hand on his bicep. "Come on, Cee, I think I know where we can find those little devils." Her curly brown hair is held up in a messy bun, dark brown eyes finding Percy who flinched at her strict gaze. "Word of advice, newbie, don't trust those obnoxious b-words if you know what's good for you."

With that Caesar and his girlfriend stalked off, students keeping to the walls until they've taken the stairs and were out of sight.

"I better make sure they don't actually  _kill_  anyone," pretty boy says, going after the pair once his two friends nodded their agreement.

Percy breathes in a huge gulp of air, pressing a hand over her heart and willing its pace to slow back to normal. See, this is why she needs Glen around. If they were together, she wouldn't have fallen into the trap of she-devils incarnate.

"Perseus Jackson? Is this you?"

She looks up to find her savior – a blond upperclassman studying her. The second their eyes meet, Percy feels the very air she just inhaled heat up, sparking the most subtle current of electricity under her skin. If the way the other girl's mouth – thin lips colored pink like a fresh rosebud – drops open, Percy guesses she probably felt it too.

In the split second it takes the older girl to compose herself, Percy has already taken note of the rest of her. Tall stature accentuated by a lean build, she carries the color orange extremely well with her tanned complexion and her tank top flaunts the benefits of good genetics and athleticism. She wears her sandy blond hair short with one thin and longish braid falling down her left shoulder.

"Nice name," she flashes a sunny smile, maintaining eye contact even as she hands over the slightly frayed piece of paper.

"Thanks." Taking back her schedule, Percy feels her own smile growing with the brush of their fingers. "But I actually just–"

"Are those contacts?" her other savior interrupts, getting up close and looking intently at Percy's eyes.

Percy's a bit startled, and a little annoyed at having being cut short but she knows she kind of owes these people. "I'm not wearing contacts," she replies bemusedly, it's only been the millionth time she's heard that comment.

"They're wicked green," eyeliner guy exclaims, grinning.

"Nah, they're more like deep waters, actually," bombshell blond corrects her friend. He's half a head shorter than her and while she's dressed in breezy casual, he's decked out in a leather jacket, dark pants, and a studded belt.

They share a laugh and Percy just  _knows_  these two are inseparable.

"Ocean Eyes," the girl declares, something like triumph in her tone. "I'm gonna call you Ocean Eyes."

"E-Excuse me?" Percy stutters, feeling oddly flattered but at the same time wanting to give this girl her preferred name, the one that isn't an embarrassing result of her parents' obsession with Greek mythology.

"I'm Luce." The blond takes her hand and shakes, letting go too quickly for Percy's liking. "And this is Sister Grimm."

"Jesus H., Lu!" 'Sister Grimm' mutters, mock punching Luce on the shoulder. "Stop calling me that."

"I liked the Runaways," Percy comments, certain that she was blushing when Luce's smile grew wider in her direction.

"And _I'm_  liking you more and more each second."

Hooking her thumbs into the pockets of her jeans, Percy continues. "I'm guessing that makes you Lucy in the Sky."

Luce's eyes were blue like a clear summer sky and they not-so-subtly appraised Percy's form, an impressed grin curling at the corner of her lips. "I certainly don't remember being this cool as a freshman…"

"Are you a senior, then?" Percy asks, curious but at the same time dreading the fact that she may only have one year to actually get to know her.

A delighted chuckle escapes Luce. "Do I look that old?"

Percy bites her lip, shrugging.

A cough sounds from between them and 'Sister Grimm' jerks his hand over at the door behind him. "The choir room is vacant if you ladies want to take that chemistry and see what multi-verse it leads you to."

He could be teasing but the dead serious expression on him made Percy think otherwise. The heat on her cheeks, however, can't be imaginary.

"Aw, don't be jealous now." Luce wraps an arm around eyeliner guy's shoulder and squeezes him to her side. "You know I don't hit on freshmen on purpose."

He slaps at her hand but doesn't displace it. "Whatever." Looking back at Percy, he introduces himself properly. "It's Thames, kid, and don't you forget it. Now come on, we'll see you to your proper homeroom."

**xOxOx**

Monday morning, Percy hangs around Luce's locker waiting for the blond to come around. She has Luce's varsity letter jacket draped over her arms, freshly laundered and regrettably free of Luce's personal scent.

Glen is busy with her phone in one hand and a breakfast burrito in the other. "So tell me again why we're waiting here instead of heading to class?"

Percy shoots her a pointed look. "I'm returning Luce's jacket because  _someone_  went ahead without me last Friday; leaving me stuck in school in the middle of a rainstorm."

"Hey, I already said sorry." Glen rearranges her shoulder bag and pockets her phone. She uses the half-eaten burrito to point at her best friend. "And if it wasn't for that unfortunate mishap, you would never have gotten temporary ownership of the quote, unquote Turin Shroud." A knowing expression descends on Glen and she leans in closer to whisper. "So spill. How much force did it take your mom to wrench that thing off of your grabby hands?"

"What?" Percy's jaw drops. "I didn't cling to–"

"Oh, of course." Glen leans her shoulder against the lockers. "You've probably sniffed out every last bit of her scent overnight." She takes a bite of her breakfast, putting up a close-mouthed smile with her cheeks filled up.

"I did  _not_." Percy pouts and crosses her arms more tightly, inadvertently hugging Luce's jacket closer to her chest. At the knowing raise of Glen's brow, Percy deflates. "Okay. Fine. I wore it to sleep. One night, and most of Saturday, but that's it." She glares at Glen. "This  _doesn't_  get out, okay?"

Glen takes another bite of burrito, doing a mime of zipping up her mouth. She steps up beside Percy, lining up their sides and putting her head on Percy's shoulder. "You, my girl, have got it so bad it's not even funny anymore."

"Shut up," Percy mumbles, willing away the blush threatening to rise on her cheeks. "It's just a jacket."

"Uh-huh." Glen feels her phone vibrate and fishes it out of her pocket. "Oh crap, class starts in five minutes. We'd better get going."

Percy looks over at the bright screen. "What? But the jacket…"

"You can give it to Luce later." Glen pulls away and tugs at Percy's hand. "Come on, we have a report to present."

"But…" Percy keeps glancing back at Luce's locker as Glen leads her towards their first class. "Oh, alright."

**xOxOx**

It's already the end of the day when Percy finally manages to find Luce.

The gymnasium is occupied by the dozen-something members of the varsity volleyball team seated on the floor. Their coach is drawing strategies on the whiteboard in front of them and he turns around at the sound of rubber soles squeaking upon contact with polished wood.

"Yes?" He raises one thick brow at Percy, prompting his charges to look up as well.

Percy sees Luce seated right up front, a knitted cardigan covering her jersey top. "I, uh, came here to return something…" Hastily, Percy digs through her backpack but the coach's stern tone calls for her attention.

"If this isn't a matter of importance I'd suggest you vacate the premises." The man crosses his arms, unimpressed. "We're in the middle of something important." His short temper is just as legendary as his coaching skills and Percy can't help losing more than a little bit of confidence.

Just then, Luce raises a hand and stands up. "She's here for me, coach. Let me take care of it." She gives the man a smile and he waves her off with the smallest grunt of approval. Being the team's star player, it's no surprise Luce is some kind of favorite. She strides over to where Percy is idling by the doors, grinning wider as she jogged the last few meters.

Back at the board, the coach continues dictating offense tactics and formations.

"You should know better than to just breeze into a v-ball huddle," Luce teases, whispering once she was face to face with Percy. "Coach isn't called The General for nothing."

"Sorry," Percy replies, sheepish. "I didn't see you at your locker and you were a no-show at lunch, this was kind of my last resort to return your jacket on time." She pulls out the item from her bag and presents it to Luce.

"Aw, you're too sweet, Ocean Eyes." Luce takes the jacket and puts it on. "Thanks."

"No problem." Percy beams. "Well, I don't want to hold you back, those top secret strategies aren't going to learn themselves…"

"That they aren't," Luce agrees with a chuckle. "But if you can wait until practice is over, think about 6:30? I'll treat you someplace."

"Huh?" Percy has to stop herself from sounding as flustered as she feels with this sudden proposition. "That's not really necessary."

"Oh but I want to," Luce presses, a mischievous undertone lining her words. "What are you going to do about it?"

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm kind of in a hurry right now." Percy wrings her hands in front of her. "Glen's waiting for me and there's this errand my mom–"

Luce didn't seem fazed by the lost opportunity, instead she asks, "How about tomorrow?"

"Tuesdays and Fridays I have swim practice," Percy informs her senior, a strange blend of anxiety churning in her belly. "But Saturday…"

"Saturday, we have a game," Luce nods back at her team. "Hmm."

Squeezing her hands together, Percy mumbles "Sorry" looking up at Luce with the most apologetic expression she can manage to express her inner turmoil.

Luce just shakes her head, grinning wryly. "Don't be. I just never thought asking you out was going to be so tricky." At the sight of red blooming on Percy's cheeks and the widening of those impossibly bright eyes, Luce's grin grows. "I mean, if you still haven't caught on by now I must be getting really rusty at this."

"I, I just… wow." Percy breaks eye contact, staring at her shoes while she tries to get her suddenly-dry throat working again.

"Tell you what," Luce picks up the conversation, her cool blue eyes mellowing with warmth as Percy returns her gaze. "I'll give you tickets to the game on Saturday. After it we can hang out."

"Hang out?" Percy raises a brow, feeling unbelievably buoyant now that she has actually processed the whole thing. "I think the word you're looking for is 'date'."

Leaning in close, Luce smirks and pokes Percy on the nose with a finger. "I'll see you Saturday, then… Date." She walks back to her teammates, a couple of which were grinning and looking past her towards the sophomore.

For her part, Percy vainly tries to keep her eyes in the opposite direction from the sway of Luce's hips. Damn those jersey shorts for fitting so snugly. She meets devilish grins from Trixie and Codie seated at the back row and Percy promptly turns around to flee before "The General" finds her loitering.

**xOxOx**

Percy exits the shower room to find Thames waiting, cross-legged on the bench between the lockers.

"So I heard you're dating Lulu now."

"Holy mother of–!" Percy grips the towel securely over her chest, backing up so that the locker corners would hide her from the other's sight. "What are you doingin here?!" screeches the swimmer.

"I wanted to talk to you," Thames replies, unfazed. "You know that's not gonna happen when you're hiding from sight, right?"

"I'm underdressed, in case you haven't noticed," Percy snaps. "Can't you wait outside like a normal person?"

" _Fiiine_ ," Thames drawls out. There's a sound of boots hitting the tiles and the creak of the door hinges.

Percy takes a peek to make sure the place is empty before hurrying over to her locker and putting on her clothes in record time. Stuffing the wet towel into a plastic bag, Percy zips up her backpack and heads out, mentally preparing herself for whatever interrogation Thames has planned.

At the bleachers, Thames is blasting music from his iPad, fluorescent lighting reflected by swimming pool bathing him in an almost immaculate manner. Almost. Seeing Percy walk out, he perks up and immediately shuts off the device. "So tell me, who asked who, Ocean Eyes?"

"How did you even know about that?" Percy asks; Glen is the only person she's told so how… But then again, the whole volleyball team witnessed Luce and her walking off together after the game.

Thames is grinning ear to ear. "So it is true! Hah, and here I was thinking Sinclair was pulling my leg." Then his expression turns thoughtful. "But now this begs the question of  _why_  dear Lucy in the Sky never told me about this."

"What do you mean – wait, wait, exactly  _how…_ " Percy's brows knit together as she tries to makes sense of the situation. The mere of thought of Sinclair knowing – _god_ , the guy is super nice but he can be  _such_  a headache with his insatiable thirst for gossip. Percy knows well and true that underneath that perfectly coifed hair, pretty boy Sinclair holds the biggest vault of secrets about everyone, every. one. in school. "Who told Sinclair?" Percy groans.

"I think it was the Stolls," Thames mused.

"Damn," Percy mutters. "Does anyone else know?"

Tapping a hand to his cheek, Thames digs through his memory. "Well I heard Anthony whispering with Rynell about it at the library at lunch."

"Anthony?" Percy thinks back to just this morning when Glen was fawning all over her, pressing for details on her date with Luce. Anthony Chase occupies the locker beside Percy's and while they knew each other in passing, Percy never thought her prim, bookish schoolmate as someone who'd be spreading gossip around. "I thought he was all about architecture and history and stuff…"

Thames' blue eyes stared at Percy, rapt. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?" Percy shrugs. "I thought everyone knew that…"

"I'm not talking about the stupid – ugh…" Throwing his hands up for emphasis, Thames leaned forward and poked Percy on the chest. "He's been crushing on you for ages, dummy!"

"He, He  _was_?" It's Percy's turn to be in shock. "But… He has a photo of Luce in his locker!" She's seen it a million times and Anthony is extremely defensive about it so Percy assumed that Anthony likes Luce as well.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Thames asks, raising a quizzical brow.

"Well, don't people usually put pictures of people they like in their lockers?"

Thames snorts. "I have a photo of Billy Joe Armstrong in there but I seriously don't want to bone the guy."

"Isn't that because he's married, has kids, and is most certainly not gay?" Percy says, not altogether sure how they've gotten to the topic but going along anyway.

"Everyone is gay, Percy," Thames states matter-of-factly. "Even if it's just a little. You're gay, I'm gay, everyone in this room is gay."

The door opens, breaking the echo of voices and the monotone of rippling waters. Glen shuffles in to find Thames and Percy staring at her. Unnerved, she raises a brow at them. "What?"

Simultaneous laughter erupts from the pair. Glen walks over and crosses her arms, demanding an explanation.

"But Glen has boyfriend, don't you, Glen?" Percy looks up at her best friend, subtly wiping moisture from her eyes.

"Um, yeah, so is either of you gonna tell me what's so funny?" Glen looks between the two, raising a brow so high it almost disappeared under the messy fringe of her curly hair.

Thames is still cackling so Percy takes a breath and goes on to explain. "Apparently news is out that Luce and I went on a date last Saturday…"

"Well, it's not like we expected things to remain quiet," Glen reminds her. "Luce  _is_  kind of at the top of the high school status quo. And you're not exactly anonymous." She nods at Percy.

"You know what I seriously don't understand?" Thames pipes up, suddenly sober. "Why Lu didn't tell me about this in person."

Glen and Percy share a glance. Shrugging, Percy replies. "Maybe she's waiting for the right time?"

"It's been two full days since the date," Thames points out. "Best Friend rules say I should've been informed of it a day  _before_  the actual event and within two hours _after_  its conclusion."

Percy bites at her bottom lip. "Um… Have you talked to her about it?"

"Haven't you been listening to me?" Thames furrows his brows, his hurt expression intensified by the dark liner around his eyes. "I only found out at lunch today. Luce and I don't share any classes on Mondays but I sent her a text."

"And?"

A huff escapes Thames. "No reply."

"Well…" Percy smiles gently. "I was planning to go home early but I can keep you company if you want to wait for v-ball practice to end… You two can talk then."

"Am I seriously going to take friendship advice from my best friend's girlfriend?" Thames' half-smile leans on the wry side. Percy blushes spectacularly and Glen covers up her grin by looking away. "Alright, then, Ocean Eyes, get up. You're coming, too, Valley Girl."

Glen just sighs. "Can we at least get some snacks while we wait?"

**xOxOx**

"So about that concert…"

Luce slides onto the bench beside Percy, smiling at the younger girl. Percy raises a cheese-dipped French fry to Luce who takes it and then presses a kiss to her cheek.

"Ew…" Percy leans away, feeling the wet imprint left by Luce's kiss. She swipes off the cheese with her thumb, placing the digit against her lips to clean it off. Luce's eyes gleam approvingly and Percy blushes.

"Oh god my poor innocent eyes!" comes a wail from the opposite end of the table. Trixie and Codie have a hand over each other's eyes, while Thames pretends to choke on air.

"Like you people are actually innocent," Sinclair snorts, thumbing through his phone.

"Thank you," Luce nods at him before turning her attention back on Percy. "Now as I was saying, the concert on Valentine's Day is going to be pretty big. We're co-sponsoring it with the basketball varsity."

"It won't be anywhere near the bust that was last year's damn masquerade," adds Thames. "We're getting a proper band this time; it's a special one, right Lu?"

Luce gives him a pointed stare that Thames easily deflects with a shrug.

Percy wants to ask but then Glen drops onto the seat beside her with Anthony and Rynell finding their places on the opposite bench. Percy smiles at them – Anthony never to be seen without his Yankees cap, Rynell with his marker-doodled jeans – they made a good kind of friendship and she's actually pretty glad they got grouped together for that experiment paper in bio class. It broke the unspoken tension between her and Anthony little by little. And while the guy can still be a bit stiff around her sometimes, Rynell's free-spirited attitude usually balances it out.

"Mr. Leneus should be returning our graded papers soon," Anthony starts, puncturing his juice box with a bendy straw. "I'm not expecting anything higher than a B+ but if that little slip up of yours causes that mark to–"

"It was one typo!" Percy wails, having heard enough of the other teen's lecture. "And I thought the reason you wanted to proof-read everything yourself is so we can avoid that. So what happened, Mr. Perfect?"

"Guys, seriously," Rynell cuts in, using a plastic spoon to point at his two other group mates. "What's done is done. I personally think we did better than anyone else, so there's no need to point fingers at anybody right now." He finishes the statement by feeding himself some yogurt.

There's a second more of tense staring until Percy sighs and breaks her gaze. "Truce…?"

"Yeah, alright," Anthony accepts.

Rynell nods his approval before taking out the spoon from his mouth and then addressing Luce. "So is it true, then? Zip Code is gonna be here on Valentine's?"

Luce narrows her eyes suspiciously. "You know them?"

Blinking, Rynell shrugs. "Well, yeah, half the kids here probably know them. They were at this Art for the Children event I went to last summer and I got an autograph, too. Speaking of, isn't the guy who–"

"Yes!" Luce's tone is weighed with heavy implications that led to Rynell wisely shutting up. "And now, if you'd please, I'd like to continue properly asking a certain someone here to go as my date."

"Oh, gee, I wonder who that is," Thames quips around his soda can.

"You know I'd love you go with you," Trixie follows, batting her eyelashes at Luce as Codie cackles beside her. "But I only see you as a dear friend, Luce, I hope you understand that."

Luce exasperatedly rolls her eyes. "And you people wonder why I don't go for guys." Hearing Percy giggle, Luce's smile turns a little warmer. "As I was saying…"

"Luce!"

The table's occupants look up to find a pale and lanky girl stopping beside them. She wore her long, silky black hair loose and there was always something nervous in her expression.

"Ethel, what's up?" Luce asks.

"The General wants to see you," Ethel Nakamura relates, thumb and forefinger rubbing at the too-long sleeves of her varsity jacket. "Something about practice schedule and that concert…"

"Right now?" Luce pouts.

Ethel nods.

Sighing, the blond varsity captain vacates her seat. Turning to say goodbye, Luce finds Percy's hand latching onto her own.

"Before you go, there's something I need to ask you," Percy says, grinning bright.

"Yeah?" Luce raises a brow, smile growing fonder at the sight of her varsity jacket on Percy.

"Will you be my date to that Valentine's Concert?"

**xOxOx**

The stage is plunged into darkness as the band exits to thunderous applause. Percy claps extra hard for Thames whose glow-in-the-dark gloves give a final wave before disappearing past the side curtains. Beside her, Glen is wrapped in the arms of her boyfriend.

Juris is from Glen and Percy's old school. He's a bit taller and kind of willowy, with his wispy amber hair tied into a loose ponytail most days. Juris and Glen were already dating before the Nash Bobofit incident; he wanted to change schools with them but he's on a scholarship and is therefore tied to their old school. Still, there's not much that changed between him and Glen, relationship–wise. Thank god this Valentine's Concert allowed outsiders.

A slight tug and Luce leans in to whisper in her ear. Percy tries to decipher the words but the energized crowd simply made too much noise for them to have a proper conversation. Bringing out her phone, Percy types ' _?_ ' onto the text box.

Luce taps in ' _MC_ ', her illuminated features showing sheepishness and regret. She tried to get out of the emceeing job but no one else wanted to take it and there was really no other option. This is far from the best behavior she wanted to showcase on a date but then Percy's nudging her shoulder and mouthing 'Go' and Luce seriously wants to take her out on an exponentially better date as soon as possible.

Whistles and a mixture of shouts erupt from the packed gymnasium when a spotlight centers on Luce who has taken her place on stage. Shadows moved in the dark behind her with the occasional glint of an instrument.

"All right!" Luce says into microphone, looking out at the crowd of teens that filled the gymnasium. "That was your Purpure  _(1)_  Slammers with team captain Thames Grace! Let's not forget to support the team next week when the second round of the basketball tournament starts."

High-pitched shrieks came from the audience, punctuated by one or two people shouting 'I love you, Thames!'

"I'm sure Thames adores you, too," Luce replies wryly. "Now before I introduce our main attraction for the night–" She didn't get to finish the sentence as everyone simultaneously lost their composure, cheering and screaming and wailing hysterically; the reason for which is revealed by the sun-tanned arm that oh-so casually drapes themselves around her shoulders.

"You're damn right we're attractive," the handsome man in figure-hugging jeans declares, the stereo system carrying his baritone voice all around and heightening the audience's hysteria. Beach blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, he looked like he could've been Luce's father.

"Can you not?" Luce retorts, pulling the microphone away from her unsolicited co-host.

"What? I reserved a special number for you in our set tonight!"

Luce flushes and tries to shove off the guy's arm. "Don't start spoiling things!"

Percy laughs with everyone else at the ensuing banter, though there was something not quite joyful in her tone. More than anything, she finds herself wanting that man's arm away from Luce pronto. Famous band artist or not, he does not have permission to start making advances on other people's dates. Catching Luce's gaze, Percy offers a sympathetic smile.

"Brother, get over here," an annoyed voice calls from the darker area of the stage. Without warning, a slim hand shoots out, grabs Luce's companion by the arm, and drags him out of the spotlight. More laughter comes and Luce mumbles a pointed ' _Thank you_.'

"Anyway," Luce presses on. "I won't keep you people waiting any longer, lest I get ambushed again. But let me just say this: thank you all for attending and I hope you've all had a great time." A chorus of 'Yeahs' answered her. "So without further ado, let's hear it for Zip Code!" Luce exits by dropping off the front of the stage, the lights coming alive behind her to reveal the band.

There are three of them, two guys and one woman, all looking to be in their late thirties. They would look out of place in a high school gymnasium on any other occasion but right now they're greeted with overjoyed exclamations and the flash of cameras. The man that interrupted Luce headed over to the microphone stand, waving at his audience and giving a dazzling smile. "Aren't you kids a little too young to be at a Zip Code concert?" he asks, posing a hand on his hip, mindful of the electric guitar strapped on him.

"YES WE ARE!" comes the collective response.

The frontman throws a fist up into the air. "Oh yeah!"

Luce finds her place beside Percy and she pulls Percy's hand up to join the chanting.

"Did you guys invite a cult or something?" Percy laughs, raising her voice in order to be heard as the shouting gets louder.

Leaning in, Luce speaks beside Percy's ear. "I seriously can't believe you don't know this band."

"Nobody's perfect," Percy replies, to which Luce just gives her a kiss on the cheek.

"So – you – better – all – know – me," blond frontman sings into the mic, his words intoned with the strumming of warm-up chords.

"Aurie! Aurie!" The crowd chants gamely, bouncing on the soles of their feet.

"Now – who's – that – on – the – keys?"

"Missy! Missy!" The woman on the keyboard drags her fingers across the instrument, her braided auburn hair bouncing as she moved to the beat they were building up.

"And – last – but – not – least?"

"Heeeere's Johnny!" The third band member shouts into his own mic, a bass guitar with silver wing patterns strapped diagonally on his lean frame.

"Your name's not Johnny," Aurie retorts, biting back a grin.

"Are these people for real?" Percy giggles, looking up at Luce who's chuckling with the rest of the crowd. On her other side, Glen and Juris are clapping and nodding to the beat.

"A bunch of big babies, I know," Thames pops in beside Luce. "It's like a midlife crisis except they're too fucking awesome."

"They call – me –  _Her_ man," the bassist intones, upping the tempo. His salt and pepper hair is set in an artistic mess and when he grins, it only stretches over the left side of his mouth. "But – we – all – know – I'm –  _his_."

Squealing nearly drowns out the song's opening lines and Percy immediately gives Zip Code a plus point in her book for starting off with an amazing remix of Ode to the Bouncer.

**xOxOx**

Percy is officially a fan. Luce can tell by the way the younger girl nodded enthusiastically when she offered to introduce her to the band. Thames helps the stagehands pack up, making sure to give back the amplifier set he'd rented from the Stolls. Meanwhile, the rest of the students are filing out of the gym, Glen and Juris among them. The night is still young for them to go straight home. Sinclair didn't show up for the concert even though he'd bought a ticket, he texted Luce earlier saying he's found other arrangements for the night.

The band has retreated backstage where there's a small lounge set up for them. Their instruments are either half-way packed or leaning against the back of the sofa. Missy is zipping up the keyboard case when Luce and Percy stride in.

"Knock, knock," Luce says by way of alerting them to their presence.

Aurie looked up from his phone, a wide smile breaking his serious expression. " _When life had locked me out I turned to you, so open the door_!"

"Lenka? Really?" Missy deadpans.

"What?" Aurie's shiny smile is undeterred.

"Did you like our set tonight?" Herman comes up to the girls, pocketing his phone to give them his full attention.

"It was awesome," Percy replies giddily. "Your rendition of 99 Red Balloons was super!"

"Thank you." Herman smiles that one-sided smile of his. Gesturing to the empty sofa, he adds. "Why don't you girls take a seat? Where's Thames?"

"He'll be here," Luce assures the man, her tone so casual Percy has to wonder how they've become close friends in spite of the age difference.

The girls take their place on the sofa while Herman excuses himself to get them drinks. Aurie leans over, his chair is close to Percy's and the highschooler gives a shy smile.

"So how did you find Somebody To Love?" the frontman asks.

"Um, sorry?" Percy blinks, telling herself there's nothing to blush about.

"Queen, sweetheart," Aurie clarifies but there's definitely an amused glint in his eyes. "You better know Queen or I'm gonna have a seizure."

"Oh, that, well" – Percy looks up at Luce who's staring back at her, a softness in her gaze that makes Percy feel calm, safe, content – "I'm not familiar with the original, heard it on Ella Enchanted, though." She smiles tentatively at Aurie who chortles at the reply. "And I definitely loved your take on it."

"It probably helped that we were at the front and not stuck in the middle of a tweenage screamfest," Thames adds, showing up with his acoustic guitar slung across his back.

"True," Herman nods at him. The man tosses a soda can which Thames effortlessly catches. "Nice."

Thames gives a bow and perches on the arm of the sofa beside Luce, careful of the instrument he's carrying.

Herman distributes the rest of the drinks, smiling kind when Percy thanks him.

Missy keeps quiet as the conversation works up again, busy with her phone and rescheduling tomorrow morning's board meeting into the afternoon.

The principal drops by, giving a quick word of thanks to the band before exiting with a wish of a good night.

"It's getting late," Aurie (whose actual name Percy has learned to be Aurel) tells the group as he stands.

"You kids gonna hitch a ride with us?" Herman asks, shouldering Missy's keyboard case while Aurel  _(2)_  carries his guitar for him.

"I will." Thames slaps Luce on the shoulder. "See you Monday, Lulu. You too, Percy." He follows Aurel and Missy out the door.

Luce rolls her eyes, taking Percy's hand. Herman walks alongside them, humming a tune until they reach a silvery-gray jeep in the parking lot. Aurel takes the bags from Herman and places them in the back compartment. Missy and Thames are in the backseat, conversing about a music workshop.

"It was nice meeting you, Percy." Herman extends a hand which Percy takes.

"Same here," Percy replies.

"Don't forget to like our Facebook page," Aurel adds as he shuts the door close.

"I won't," Percy promises with a laugh as Herman lets go of her hand. "Have a safe trip."

"We will," Aurel nods, patting Luce and Percy on their heads goodbye and walking over to the driver's seat.

"You girls be careful," Herman advises, looking at Luce in particular. "And I expect you home by midnight."

Percy freezes, thinks she's misheard it but Luce only shrugs and then Herman's riding shot gun.

The jeep drives off and Percy stares disbelievingly at the upperclassman. Luce breaks into a sly grin.

"Wasn't it obvious?"

**xOxOx**

Spring break is lazy and warm.

Rynell invites them to join her family's cruise trip but there were limited slots and nobody wanted to be left behind. In the end Anthony went with him, mostly due to problems with his stepfamily but they don't like talking about it.

Percy's mom works until four and her writing class goes on until seven-thirty; until then Percy has the house all to herself. Luce comes over most days. Today, they're wrapping up their superhero movie fest with The Avengers.

They're squished together on the living room couch, Percy being the little spoon with Luce reclining against the backing, her head cushioned by a throw pillow propped up against the armrest. Hearing some sniffling, Luce leans over to find Percy pouting at the screen with watery eyes.

"Aww, don't cry," Luce teases, nudging Percy's foot with her own.

"Shut up, he's my favorite and I have the right to cry every time I watch this scene," Percy retorts, glaring over at Luce.

Luce nuzzles into Percy's shoulder, pressing her words against warm skin, eyes trained on a sea green pair. "But I don't like seeing you cry…" A soft kiss follows and voices from the TV sound muffled to their ears.

A few lines of movie dialogue pass as Percy continues to stare. She moves her shoulder and Luce takes the cue to lift her face. Her hand, already entwined with Luce's, holds on tighter. Luce's face inches near and Percy's eyelids drop to follow the approach of pink lips until they're merely a breath away. Then Percy raises her gaze. "Are we really going to miss the final act for the sake of making out?"

Luce gives her lips a peck. "How many times have you seen this movie?"

"Enough to know that it's about nine and a half minutes before the Chitauri attack New York."

"Good."

Percy smiles as Luce kisses her full on the mouth, not a peck, not a tease, a proper kiss that tastes of strawberry Kool Aid. She rolls over what bit she could manage so that they were facing each other, Luce's arm slipping underneath her to wrap securely around her waist. Unlacing their hands, Percy's fingertips slide down Luce's lightly freckled cheek, touching lightly the corner where their lips meet.

Opening her mouth at the experimental prod of a shy finger, Luce smirks as Percy traces her lips, a gentle grip taking her by the chin before Percy initiates a second kiss. Luce loves the way Percy kisses: the way she'd wrap her long legs in between Luce's, how she'd moan when Luce brushes through her ebony hair to hold her close, her fixation with mapping Luce's face ever so softly with the pads of her fingers. Luce hooks her foot around Percy's ankle, pulling her close and feeling the slide of smooth skin against hers; her own skirt is a little hitched up with their position but Luce doesn't mind. She licks at the seam of Percy's lips and they part with a breathy giggle.

Sea green eyes peek from behind dark lashes, Percy's feeling the heat bubbling excitedly inside her and she can hear Loki doing his soliloquy in the background. An unapologetic grin graces her girlfriend's mien and Percy resolves to kiss it away as payback for making her miss the upcoming epic fight scene.

Percy's hand settles at the back of her neck and Luce is more than happy to shift on top of the swimmer. Not even Black Widow's kickassery could distract her from showering Percy with kisses. Luce sets one hand in Percy's hair, taking a lock and twirling it around her fingers; it's a little something like a hair-pulling kink with how Percy responds positively to each small tug that Luce takes to mean that she should continue. The other hand Luce places on Percy's hips, thumb comfortably pressed against the stretch of skin between where the t-shirt ends and the shorts' garter band begins.

Luce slips her tongue in and Percy keens, back arching and front pressing in all the right places against Luce. The invading muscle rouses her own tongue from timidity, she engages Luce without much finesse but that isn't the point in any case. Percy pulls Luce closer, fist bunching in the fabric off her back, trying for more contact. She wants to feel the accelerated thump of Luce's heart, the temptation to unhook the older girl's bra is almost overpowering given that she has total access to it with the way they're wrapped together. Groans are muffled by their slick tongues, the shriek of the Chitauri army sound from the stereo. A shiver rolls down her back and she breaks the kiss.

The loss brings out a mewl from Luce but the sight of Percy's flushed face brings a stopper to all sound. She lets go of Percy's hair in favor of stroking the heated cheeks, sharing breaths until the measure of their inhales return to normal. Kissing the corner of Percy's mouth, Luce lifts herself up but there's a hand still latched onto her neck. Glazed and dark, Percy's eyes dare Luce to look away. She tilts her chin up, brushing their lips together, adding a gentle nip of teeth on Luce's bottom lip. There's a split-second of indecision, she sees it dimming sky blue eyes, then Luce covers her lips completely with a heated kiss. She feels the flutter of butterflies as Luce relaxes over her, body sagging and pressing them together like puzzle pieces.

She loves how Percy doesn't let go of her even in their restricted space, breathing in the sigh that marked their parting. Cool air is hitting the back of her legs and her underwear isn't as comfortably dry as earlier, evidencing their little tumble in the not-quite-hay. A passing thought of how Percy might be faring brings heat and color to Luce's cheeks. Percy's forelegs are anchored over her calves and Luce shifts lower so she could rest her head against Percy's chest, listening to heartbeats that played in tune with her own.

"Does your mom know about us?" Luce whispers, shutting her eyes as Iron Man's power drains and he dramatically falls back into the portal to earth.

Percy brushes blond hair away from her girlfriend's face, their intimate embrace not quite quelling the twisted ribbons that have lodged around her groin. "Not yet… but soon."

Luce hums, inhaling the sweet, clean scent of the younger girl. "No rush." She lazily strokes the sole of Percy's foot with her toes. "But did you get permission for that carnival on Tuesday?"

"I'm working on it," Percy replies, a grin pulling at her lips as she nudges Luce's foot away. The weight on top of her is as calming as it's frustrating to her hormones. They've talked about it and Percy knows Luce is being extremely considerate at setting a slow pace for their intimacies. So she keeps talking, furthering the inane topic and sweeping all rated r thoughts under the metaphorical rug. "It would probably help if there's dinner waiting for her when she gets back later…"

"Sounds like a good plan," Luce concedes, tracing fingers down Percy's arm until their hands clasp together again. "Put fresh flowers as a centerpiece; that always helps."

Laughter slips out and Percy pokes Luce's shoulder. "We haven't had taco night for a while."

"Taco night?" Luce snorts, opening one eye to check if Percy's joking.

"You haven't had a taco night?" Percy's brows rise well into the fringes of her bangs. "Seriously?"

Luce gives a shrug. "Dad can't cook to save his life, I grew up with mostly take-out until Aurel came along."

"That settles it, then," Percy says, beaming delightedly at Luce.

"Settles what?"

"You, my fair lady, are not allowed to graduate until you've had a proper taco night."

"What?" Luce props herself up on an elbow, staring quizzically at Percy.

"I'm inviting you to dinner, genius."

Luce blinks. "Um…"

Percy smiles, pleading and conniving in the same look. "Check yes, Juliet."

There was no way (and no logical reason) for Luce to resist.

"Whatever you say."

**xOxOx**

A frame by frame replay is displayed on the screen, showing the opposing team's blocker touching the volleyball with her fingertips just before it swivels outside the playing area. The referee's whistle blows and the solid purple and white mass in the stands jump up to cheer.

It's a perfect three-set win.

Luce's chest swells with pride as she gets awarded her third Regionals MVP medal. Her smile is bright in spite of the fatigue, blue eyes outshining the overhead lights at the sight of her team with their coach applauding her achievement. The pep squad and drummers lead the cheering, the combined voices of their supporters is loud enough to wake the dead and with good reason. They've successfully claimed the title five years in a row, a feat unheard of in the whole history of their school. It's an event worth celebrating and commemorating for years to come but personally, Luce would prefer to just cool down with a certain someone.

The General is in an exceptionally good mood, suggesting that the team head over to their favorite pizzeria for a well-deserved champion's meal. Not for the first time, Luce chooses to decline, bearing the brunt of her team's teasing for they know very well where Luce is headed. It's just one bus ride totaling maybe twenty minutes that takes Luce to the sports center where the Percy's swim meet is on-going.

One look at the scoreboard and Luce feels reassured at seeing their team leading. She finds a seat near the players' bench, right beside Glen and Juris who offer her a bag of corn chips.

"They're on the last lap, freestyle," Glen informs Luce.

"Which lane is Percy?" Luce squints through the splashing water, trying to at least recognize her girlfriend by the color of the standard-issue swimsuit.

"Third and leading," Juris points out.

Luce beams, watching intently as Percy streamlines through the water. A slender hand slaps at the number three board with Percy surfacing a second later. The umpire blows her whistle to confirm the win as the rest of the team stand to applaud. Getting out of the water, Percy takes off her goggles and the flush on her cheeks deepen at seeing Luce waving from the bleachers.

A row of hands is extended as Percy passes her teammates, smacking palms and grabbing a towel along the way. She goes up near the divider until she's face to face with Luce, pulling off the diving cap to free her hair. Glen doesn't bother to hide the exaggerated roll of her eyes at Percy's single-minded approach. The blond leans over to give those cool lips a kiss. "I thought you weren't gonna come this time," Percy mumbles, looking all the more pleased at Luce's presence.

"It was an easy win," Luce shrugged, barely holding back the urge to boast of her achievement. "Three sets and we got ourselves our fifth regionals trophy in a row."

"So why aren't you celebrating?" Percy wonders aloud, drying her hair with the towel.

Luce gives a laugh. "Why do you think I'm here?" Turning to Glen and Juris, Luce continues. "You guys up for shawarma? My treat."

"You had me at shawarma," says Glen, leaning back into the arm Juris has around her shoulders.

"I'll take care of dessert," Percy chimes in.

**xOxOx**

There's something melancholic in the way Luce and Thames part, with the rose-colored lights bathing the ballroom in warmth, there was definitely a more-than-friends vibe going on.

Soulmates, Percy thinks to herself. That's what they are. Sister Grimm and Lucy in the Sky.

When the beats finally fade and the fluorescent lights blinking to life, the spell of the Graduation Ball is broken. Thames kisses Luce's hand and leads her back to their table where Percy is waiting. Luce slips away from Thames, swooping down on Percy and taking her hands to pull her up, twirling the younger girl around. The corsages on their wrists match; pink rosettes with a glimmering gold ribbon that Sally insisted on making for them.

"Thank you," Luce whispers, pulling Percy close and kissing the tip of her nose. "For being here, for being you."

"I had a great time." Percy smiles, a little tired and more than a little sleepy. She tries to stifle a yawn but Luce catches on and picks up the silk scarf she'd left hanging on the back of her chair.

Wrapping the fabric like a shawl over Percy's bare shoulders, Luce nods towards the exit. "Let's get you home."

Thames' bowtie is undone when he bids them good night before joining the rest of his team mates heading off to an after party one of the guys is sponsoring. Sinclair and his date Charlie, a charming woman one year his senior, drop by for a moment to collect their things before waving farewell and heading off to god knows where.

Aurel and Herman are waiting outside with their jeep, its silvery sheen brightened by the full moon. The drive to the Jacksons' apartment is quiet with jazz tunes playing on the radio and Percy half-asleep against Luce's shoulder.

Luce accompanies Percy inside, sneaking in soft kisses to Percy's hair as they ride the empty elevator to the fifth floor. It was nearly midnight, curfew time, and Luce knows Percy's tired already but at the same time she doesn't want the night to end just yet. She should have insisted that Percy be her last dance. The promise to Thames weighed heavily but not as much as watching her girlfriend sitting out the final song.

Percy is reaching into her handbag for the keys when Luce's hand, her nails painted midnight blue, stops her. There's a shy smile on Luce, who clears her throat before turning up her palm and asking for a dance. The sleepy buzz in Percy's head clears and she lays her hand atop the proffered one.

Humming one of the tunes she's heard from the car, Luce leads the dance in the middle of the deserted hallway. The carpet muffles the tread of stilettos as they dance together to a simplified waltz. Fabrics sway and flurry with each step, the fine detailing mostly lost with the unflattering fluorescent light. It doesn't matter, though, because Percy's smile is sweet, her lips painted rose red and the smoky eye shadow lures Luce in until she forgets the next note to sing.

Rising on tip-toes, Percy angles her face just right to kiss Luce. She can't help it. The older girl's arms around her waist tighten in response and a low moan is silenced by the warm press of their lips. In those few seconds, Percy wishes that time would stand still, that Luce can stay in her arms forever, that nothing else would ever matter save for the way Luce whispers "I love you." Eyes open at half-mast and that's all the window Luce needs to read the overwhelming tide of emotion that's filling Percy up.

"I…" Percy shivers, the smooth silk material has the scarf-turned-shawl sliding off her shoulders. Her skin tingles with heat at the gaze Luce has on her, it's all kinds of affectionate and Percy doesn't think saying 'I love you' back would cut it. So she pulls Luce in for another kiss, putting into action everything that she feels, thinks, needs, and loves about her, about the two of them, about this.

Luce matches every breath, smiling at the feather-light touch of fingers down her jaw, collarbones, and shoulders.

When the front door clicks locked, Percy breezes by her mother's bedroom to show her she's home safe. Sally blinks, making sure it's not just the grogginess that's making her see things. She offers a motherly smile.

Percy's smudged lipstick tells a lot, but the gleam in her eyes is unmistakably jubilant. There's not a trace of the anxieties that had plagued her daughter for the past few days and for that, Sally is glad.

**xOxOx**

Percy doesn't expect the knock on the door. Or maybe she did, if the way her heart is thundering as she approaches is any indication.

She's at a beach cabin with her friends. It's three hours to twelve and the plan is to celebrate Percy's 18th birthday at the stroke of midnight. Thames, Glen, and Rynell are concocting drinks involving four seasons juice powder and something that is hopefully not alcoholic. Somewhere else in the cabin, her cousins from Maine are running from Trixie and Codie, armed with silly string that they were supposed to be saving for later. In the living room, Juris is lining up movies to watch. Helping him is Anthony who had just finished phoning up pizza delivery. Shrieks resound from Brian and Nicole as they rush into the living room, covered in bright plastic strings. Percy wonders for a moment why she even invited the Stolls but the knocking continues and she's sure it can't be the pizza man.

The whole cabin seems to quiet down when Percy proceeds to turn the knob and open the door. A woman stands outside, dark green hood pulled low over her face leaving only smirking lips to be seen. Slung over her shoulder is a string-up bag and there's a cooler sitting by her high top sneakers.

Percy sucks in a breath. The ocean breeze does nothing to cool the warmth sparking up inside her.

"Am I late?" says a voice she's only heard through phone speakers and headsets for the past month. Her visitor lifts her chin, shadows receding to reveal mirth-filled eyes clearer than the summer sky. Luce smiles and Percy throws herself at the older girl.

"You big, fat liar!" Percy screeches, arms around Luce's neck hugging her almost enough to hurt. She squeezes her eyes shut, trying to find a normal breathing pattern as her heart races wildly in her chest.

Luce laughs, waving a hand at the cabin's other occupants through the open doorway. Her arms find their place secured around Percy's waist. "I wouldn't miss this for anything," Luce mumbles, kissing Percy's shoulder since it's nearest.

"What about orientation?" Percy pulls back, brow raised in question. "And that whole settling in at the dorms and signing on to the sports scholarship thing…"

"You honestly think I'd rather spend the weekend cooped up in a smelly dorm room instead of being here with you?" Luce is grinning testily; she leans in for a kiss to which Percy eagerly responds.

A whistle breaks them apart as Thames picks up the cooler. "Oh don't mind the rest of us, please, do keep making out at the front steps."

Luce smacks his arm playfully. "Aw, you missed me, too?"

"Sure," Thames answers her, giving a one-armed shrug.

"Come on." Percy leads Luce inside, hands entwined.

Turns out the drinks are a little spiked, but pacts have been sworn and everyone's too giddy to care. Blue frosting is spread over Percy's cheeks half-way through blowing out the candles. Payback is literally extra sweet when Luce licks off the sugary coating from Percy's face in front of everyone.

They settle on beanbags on the floor, eating cake and macaroni, drinking rum and coke, though for the younger kids, just coke. Percy unwraps her gifts in the midst of cheers and giggly persuasion. The cap Anthony got her is slammed sideways on the top of her head and her wrists are circled by the bangles from Glen and Nicole. She receives spa coupons from Rynell, an autographed band shirt from the Stolls, and Thames… Percy flushed red and slammed the box shut the second she realized what was in it. Thames' knowing grin is effectively wiped clean when Percy pitches the box at his face.

By half-past one in the morning, they're watching Under the Red Hood and everyone's halfway to sleep if they weren't already there. Juris is snoring on Glen's lap, the latter checking out the pictures they've taken on Rynell's camera. Anthony is passed out by Thames' feet, the tower of Uno cards they've built earlier now scattered on the floor. Brian wishes everyone a good night as he carries his younger sister into one of the bedrooms to tuck her in. The Stolls are drinking up the remaining alcohol in alternating shots. Percy excuses herself and goes to the bathroom.

Luce is waiting for her in the dark hallway when she gets out. She takes Percy's hand and they slip into the unoccupied bedroom. They open no light, only parting the curtains to let moonbeams through. Sitting on the bed, Luce fixes a smile at her girlfriend.

"I missed you."

The confession draws Percy forward, planting the softest kiss on rosy lips. "I kept thinking you would come surprise me, you know, like you're so fond of doing," Percy utters in the darkness, rubbing her thumb on the back of Luce's hand. "Your phone's been unreachable the whole day and that only increased my suspicion… hoping even more that you would show up."

"But…?" Luce supplied, following the twist in Percy's tone.

"I remember you were telling me things are getting busy," Percy continues. "College is hectic and everything's so far from me and it's been a week since we last Skyped–"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

Percy bows her head, a smile tugging at her lips. Luce moves closer, pressing a kiss to her forehead. The blond sets their laced hands on Percy's lap, opening Percy's hand palm up and depositing a ring at the center.

Wide green eyes stare at Luce and she tries not to let her emotions get ahead of her. She wets her lips, looking down at the simple band of gold between them. "It's nothing fancy," Luce mumbles, gazing into Percy's eyes. "Since we'd be far from each other for a pretty long time, I figured I should probably give you something… substantial…"

"Substantial?" Percy quirks a brow, picking up the ring and examining it under the moon's glow. There's an etching on the inside but she can't quite read the text.

"It's my mother's wedding ring," Luce explains in hushed tones. "It's all I've got of her. She died giving birth to me, I've only ever seen her in dad's photo albums… She's lovely; dad says I have her smile. He'd always told me she was kind, how she always makes the best of things." She clears her throat, realizing she was on her way to rambling. "What I'm saying, basically, is I want you to have this."

"But…  _why_?" Percy's expression turns half-scared. "I can't possibly…" She quiets down when Luce's hand covers hers, closing her fingers around the piece of jewelry. "It's too much."

" _You're_  too much," Luce mumbles, attempting to joke but falling short. She makes up for it by caressing Percy's cheek. "I trust you to keep it safe."

"Because I'm the poster child for safety, right," Percy retorts with a dry laugh.

Luce raises Percy's hand – the one enclosing the ring – to her lips. "It's mainly because I love you, really."

Percy replaces the fist with her lips. She pulls back, opening her palm and slipping the ring onto her finger. "It's a bit big…"

"Hm, I thought so…" Luce digs into her pocket, pulling out a thin leather band. "Wear it as a necklace?"

"You always think of everything, don't you?" Percy grins, handing over the ring.

"Turn around," Luce instructs, smiling when Percy sweeps her hair over one shoulder, clearing up her nape.

As Luce loops the cord around her, Percy puts a hand on the ring now resting over her collarbones. She closes her eyes, keeping a moan behind pursed lips at the feel of Luce kissing the base of her neck. Hands snake around her waist and Percy uses them to pull Luce flush against her. The warm mouth moves down to her shoulder.

"Do you want to see what else I got you?"

The heat that has been building up between them flares, fueled by the alcohol already running in their veins.

Looking over her shoulder at Luce, Percy lets her eyes drag down, lips curling in a grin. "I have a better idea." Slotting their fingers together, she drags Luce's hands up her torso until they're cupping her breasts. Her mouth drops open, a little wet, gasping out empty words.

Luce presses closer, feeling the heat emanating past layers of fabric. She nuzzles her nose into ebony hair, lips touching on the shell of Percy's ear. "You sure about this?" The question comes out in a sultry whisper.

"I think so," Percy says, flushing red at the idea. Fishing for confidence, she leans back to engage Luce in a kiss. Breathing takes second place behind locking their mouths together and feeling the inviting swipe of Luce's tongue inside her. The hands covering her chest move to unbutton her shirt, each pop exposing her to the night, to the warm caress of trusted hands.

Percy's hands grab for purchase in blond locks of hair, commandeering the kiss while giving Luce full-access to her body. Luce groans out, pressing closer against Percy's back, groping at the lean form and soft breasts of her lover. The heat in her system short-circuits all thoughts not directly linked with this intimate passion.

Her skin prickles, sensitive to Luce's touch, craving it, needing it; she wants those hand everywhere on her. Percy grows pliant with Luce's handling of her, hands loosening their hold and falling. She finds the will to pull away, if only to rearrange herself so they could get into a better position. Stretching out on the mattress, she watches with half-lidded eyes as Luce kisses a path up her abdomen, a wet tongue tasting the skin between her breasts, the playful graze of teeth going up her neck.

Fingers grip the edge of her t-shirt and Luce smirks into the kiss, allowing Percy to pull it off. They stare at each other for long second, faces red, lips even more so. Luce lowers herself, sharing a brush of a kiss. Eyes dark like the deepest oceans stare up at her and it's like a surrender. Percy's hand find their place on her cheek, pulling her down for another kiss, softer than the one before and Luce lets the silence speak as she covers the younger girl completely in her embrace.

**xOxOx**

Morning comes with sunbeams glinting off the ring that lay at the center of Percy's chest, quiet breaths orchestrating their rise and fall. Petal-soft lips exhale into ebony hair, Luce's arm draped over the sheets covering their nakedness, legs entwined underneath.

Percy waits for Luce to wake up, soaking in the warmth, cherishing the solidity of the other girl wrapped around her. School isn't going to be the same without Luce. Skype calls and texts aren't the same with having the sweet scent and loving touch of her girlfriend but that's what they have to face.

It might get lonely without Luce around but Percy thinks – she  _hopes_  – that she'll manage. It's only school, after all. So she holds their promise ring tight, making a wish in the morning light.

Luce's eyes open, finding Percy's concentrating face before her. She laughs, quiet and a little rough from sleep, and Percy looks up, a smile growing on her.

"Good morning, Ocean Eyes."

They'll survive.

**xOxOx**

**_END_ **

**xOxOx**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:  
> (1) Goode's school colors are purple and white, if Kelli and Tammi's cheerleader outfits in BotL are anything to go by. Purpure is just a fancy name for purple that I found on some heraldic site on the 'net and decided to borrow as the High School's varsity identity.  
> (2) Apollo. Aurel is the German and Romanian form of Roman Latin Aurelius, meaning "golden." Artemis' name is still Artemis but she prefers to go by Missy. :)


End file.
